A board working system generally includes multiple working machines arrayed therein. Then, circuit boards are conveyed from an upstream side to a downstream side of the multiple working machines. The multiple working machines include a working machine which carries out printing work of solder cream on the circuit boards, and a working machine which carries out mounting work of electronic components on the circuit boards. The multiple working machines also include an inspection machine for inspecting work results in various types of work. The inspection work by an inspection machine is automatically carried out. Accordingly, inspection standards have become very strict, and thus circuit boards having a minor defect are discarded in some cases.
In view of the above-described circumstances, in a board working system disclosed in PTL 1, imaging data of a circuit board whose inspection result is determined as unsatisfactory by an inspection machine (hereinafter, sometimes referred to as an “NG board”) is transmitted to a display device independent from a conveyance line, and an image of the NG board is displayed on the display device. Then, a worker checks the image of the NG board, thereby preventing the circuit board having a minor defect from being discarded. In addition, a board working system disclosed in PTL 2 includes a checking-purpose working machine which moves the NG board to a checking position which is visible to a worker. The checking-purpose working machine is arranged adjacent of a downstream side of the inspection machine. Then, the worker checks the NG board moved to the checking position, thereby preventing the circuit board having a minor defect from being discarded.
PTL 1: JP-A-2008-135581
PTL 2: JP-A-2007-123503